Rebuilding a Champion
by Aragalia Mae
Summary: After a devastating tragedy Holland Brea lost the will and passion to continue Pokemon training. Will a new stranger help her regain that passion for battling and training beside her pokemon? And what exactly made her stop in the first place? Find out in Rebuilding a Champion. **OC characters are mine, the rest you can clearly see are from the series**


"Sweety, do you mind coming down stairs for a minute?" Mom yelled half across the house. Her voice rang throughout our small cozy home at the crack of dawn. It was the most annoying thing.

I swung my legs over the bed until my toes touched the ice cold wood floor making me cringe. This had better be good. Stretching my arms over my head I rose from bed and pulled the bottom of my night shirt down. I exited my room and made my way past my study and down stairs. "What could it possibly be Mother?"

I looked up and saw a young guy no older than twenty sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and a map. My mother was stirring what looked like pancake batter while holding back a chuckle looking at me. "Sweetie, this is Bellamy he's from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region."

He was tall and well built with an angular chin that still held his childlike youth. His hair was black and looked like it could use a new hair cut. He smiled holding his right hand out. I carefully placed my hand in his and he gave me a firm handshake. "Bellamy, what brings you to Kalos?" I asked curtly.

"I've been traveling the regions for a few years now and it was time I settled in Kalos. I'm looking to continue battling, and beat the Champion one day." He smiled.

I looked at my mother who just shrugged, "I'm sure my daughter Holland would love to accompany you. She's traveled this region and knows every nook and cranny. If you're looking to build your team I'm sure her help would come in handy."

"No, I don't travel anymore. I stay in this city and that's good enough for me." I cut my mother off, then turning to Bellamy I said, "Good luck to you on your journey. You'll want to start by seeing Professor Sycamore in Aquacorde Town, he can help you get started." I walked back up the stairs and shut the door to my room with a bang.

I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower eagerly awaiting the warmth and quiet of the shower. I groaned, why couldn't my mother understand I am done traveling and I have no will to continue training pokemon.

"I do apologize for Holland's behavior." Her mother said topping off Bellamy's cup of coffee. "Ever since a year ago she barely leaves her room much less our little town."

"What happened?" Bellamy asked sipping the coffee and nearly burning the roof of his mouth.

"That is a story for her to tell. Why don't I show you the guest room. You can stay here for the day and through the night, so you can be well rested in the morning to head to Aquacorde Town." Her mother wiped her hands on her apron and began walking across the living room and down a hallway. Bellamy took that as his cue to follow leaving the coffee mug on the counter and picking my back pack off of the ground.

Bellamy was led down a small hallway to the last door on the left. Inside was a small bathroom, as well as bed, desk and home computer. There was a book shelf and dresser decorated with many pictures as well.

"Make yourself at home breakfast will be ready within the hour." She closed the door behind him.

Bellamy tossed his bag down on the floor and walked to the dresser to look at all the photos. There were a ton of pictures of Holland next to a Charizard. In some photos she was sitting on his shoulders as the Pokémon's head rested in her arms. There was another series photos on the book case that were quite striking. A picture of Holland and a boy with blonde hair with a Pyroar sprawled across their laps and Charizard sleeping in the background. There was a checkered blanket under them and a basket of pokeberries and a plate of pokepuffs in front of them.

He shook his head and sat on the bed kicking off his shoes into the corner of the room. Bellamy needed sleep; the journey from Hoenn was exhausting. Tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure in Kalos and Bellamy could not wait to see what the journey holds. It was going to be grand and exciting but he was worried not knowing a thing about the region. If Holland would agree to travel with him, even for a little while it would relieve so much anxiety he was currently feeling.

I came down stairs dressed in dark skinny jeans, a loose sweater, beanie and combat boots bracing for the cool September weather. I grabbed my pack and a basket from the table before unlocking the door. It was Sunday and my day to run errands. It was a monotonous thing to do, week after week, but today I needed to get out of the house and clear my head.

"Where are you going young lady?" Mom asked bending over the pancakes on the skillet.

"To Mrs. Karen's. I'm going collect berries." I said waving putting one foot out the door.

"Sweet heart, consider the journey. It would be good for you to go out into the region again." My mom said turning to face me. She looked hurt for me, her pity was the last thing I wanted.

"Mom I can't." I swung the door open and slammed it behind me.

The earth crunched underfoot as I walked down the street and into the main hub of town. There weren't many people who lived here but we had a little convenient store and that's all we needed. Everyone knew each other here and treated everyone like family. People greeted each other with hugs and lively smiles.

I walked to Mrs. Karen's and unlatched the wooden gate before shutting it and walking around the house. The back yard they had many berry trees. Berries of all colors and sizes grew in the garden. Mrs. Karen truly had a green thumb and was a wizard with berries. I used to love coming visit home during my travels and collecting berries to make all the delicious pokemon treats from other regions. They were always something I loved to study. How berries affected a pokemon's status.

I began walking around picking up berries that had freshly fallen to the ground. Skiddo, Mrs. Karen's beloved Pokémon followed me around waiting for his treat of a delicious sweet pokepuff. Laughing I reached down into my basket and handed him a sour pokepuff, they are his favorite.

When Bellamy emerged out the guest room for dinner Holland was cutting berries at the counter while her mother was handling some type of pasta. Belamy followed his nose into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. Holland tossed some berries into a bowl on top of what food she prepared for her mother's Raltz who was sleeping nearby. She turned to face me and gave a smirk.

"So Bellamy, I will not travel with you but I will escort you to the professors in the morning." Holland had compromised, "My mother thinks me going see the professor will make me want to travel again." she laughed and handed over a dinner plate with a white sauce pasta in it.

"Thanks, Holland, I appreciate it." Bellamy smiled and dug into the pasta no longer able to resist its smell.

When we reached Aquacorde town I led Bellamy to Professor Scyamore's small office. Although his research lab is in Luminoise City, he always makes sure to stop in when he can. Before we could even walk through the door I could hear the hard belly chuckle the professor he often displayed. Shaking my head I opened the door and allowed Bellamy to enter first. The Professor heard the door and turned his attention from two young students and made his way over to take me into a big hug.

"Cha_" I looked at him and he redirected is greeting, "Holland how wonderful you came see me once again."

"The pleasure is mine, Professor." I pushed Bellamy forward, "This is Bellamy he's from the Hoenn region. He is here to catch Pokémon, beat the Elite Four, and champion after his journey." Professor looked over at me smiling. I returned the smile with a smirk of my own.

"Well looks like you'll need a Pokémon then." The Professor pulled Bellamy over to the table were there were three Pokémon. "Holland, why don't you do the honors. Children listen up."

I pushed the button on all three Pokéballs. I was greeted to the sight of a Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin. I gave each pokemon a scratch under the chin and all of them got excited to stretch their legs for the morning. "These are your starters. Chespin is a grass type Pokémon, it is weak to fire types and strong against water types. Next we have Froakie who is a water type. Froakies are weak to electric type Pokémon but strong against fire types. Finally we have Fennekin. This little lady is weak against water types but strong against grass types. Which ever you choose, your starter Pokémon will be able to grow along with you on your journey to be a Pokémon master, breeder, or performer. Which ever journey you go on, be sure to always take care of your Pokémon."

"Holland which starter did you choose?" a boy no older then eleven asked. He was in jeans and a sweatshirt with an oversized backpack on his back. I could tell he was starting out on his adventure.

"Froakie was my first Pokémon." I patted the little Froakie on the head as he ruffled up his fruffles in confidence.

"That's it I choose Froakie then!" He jumped up and down cheering.

I returned Froakie to it's pokeball then placed it into the boys hands. Professor then set down three pokedex and a basket of empty pokeballs. I handed the boy six pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Fennekin is so cute!" the young girl exclaimed, "I choose her!"

Fennekin was handed off to the young girl. The professor spoke to the young kids and sent them on their way. Each child immediately let their pokemon out excited to begin their journey. I remembered that day when my friend Lane and I received our Froakie and Chespin together. It was the greatest day of our lives.

Bellamy stepped up, "Guess that leaves me with this little guy." Bellamy gently tapped Chespin's chin with his index finger which earned him a swift headbut knocking him to the ground. I grasped Chespin in my arms laughing as the Pokémon huffed and puffed upset. I scratched Chespin's ears and laughed.

"Chespin here is a girl and doesn't appriceacte being called a guy." Chespin puffed up her chest and nodded sharply.

Bellamy stood up, "I'm sorry Chespin, I won't do that again. What do you say? Want to be my Pokémon?"

Chespin shrugged and leaped out my arms and onto the table. She tapped her own pokeball returning so Bellamy could claim her as his own. I handed Bellamy pokeballs and the pokedex. "You know the drill." I smiled.

"Holland are you sure you don't want to come? You would save me a lot of trial and error, plus you seem to love Pokémon way too much to be done with training forever." Bellamy said.

I sighed. There were a lot of emotions going on after seeing those two kids run off for the first time with their own pokemon. I remember how exciting it was to hold Froakie in my arms and sleep under the stars our first night on our own. I remembered all the wonderful battles between myself and my pokemon. The friends I made along the way and the bonds with pokemon I would never forget. It was a struggle, I wanted nothing more than to feel that free and happy again but something inside felt so wrong about going journey without my bestfriend after all these years. "If I go with you, will you please stop bugging me about why I stopped training? And if at any time I say I am returning home I want no questions asked." It was a leap of faith and something caught in my throat, but somewhere deep down I knew this was the right thing to do.

"Yes." Bellamy sighed relieved, "Anything."

The Professor walked back towards us, "Holland would you like me to recover your Pokémon from the other lab? I can have Professor Oak transfer your Arcanine over."

"Thank you Professor but I think I know the exact Pokémon that will be coming with me." I smiled. The professor handed me six pokeballs and gave me a hug, "I hope you remember why you started your own journey years ago." He pulled me closer and whispered, "I promise you will find that fire once again, Lane is always looking out for you."

* * *

Who is Lane?

Why did Holland Brea stop traveling and training in the first place?

All will be answered in the future of Rebuilding a Champion.

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave your comments and I will reply to them as quickly as I can.

Interested in other stories? Go ready my story Peter and Juliet in the Peter Pan section.


End file.
